Your Demise
by B3trayal14
Summary: "Will you be mine forever if I stop playing around?" "Even if you do, I won't. Are you okay with that?" Dark eyes glared agitatedly at the blonde before him, clenching his teeth anxiously. "Yeah...because I love you too much to let go," his broken voice sounded.


**Warnings:** Explicit language, Boy's Love, Rated M

 **A/N:** Naruto's a bit OOC in here if you don't mind. Maybe a lot when I get more into the story, and also, I feel that Sakura not fangirling as much as she is depicted to be is better in this story.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was a man of power. Wealthy family, handsome looks, and even a fan club that would kill to go out with him. He had it all. Men and women worshiped the very ground he walked, and no one dared to go up against the Uchiha. Not only that, but he was very athletic, a genius too.

How was it that having all that, the Uchiha had felt so empty? Dull and void of anything in life? He had access to the fashion designer clothes that everyone desired, girls and guys fell at his very feet to get a glance, if not a date with him, and all that he's ever needed in life to be happy. So then, why was it, that Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most enviable man, had felt so unaccomplished?

"Sasuke," a pale eyed brunette said firmly.

"Hn."

"Did you hear about the new teacher?"

"Who's replacement?"

"Iruka's. Apparently, he had a son whom he recommended as a substitute. It's just until he recovers from an injury."

"Hn."

The Uchiha couldn't be anymore bothered with that topic. Afterall, it didn't matter what teacher he had, they always succumbed to his smarts and good looks, albeit Iruka on the looks.

"He's supposed to be really good at teaching, I heard," Neji prodded on further.

"Why do you care, Neji? It's never been a topic you were interested in before."

At this, the pale eyed man blushed a little. You wouldn't have noticed it were you anyone but Sasuke Uchiha. At this, Sasuke rose a perfect brow at the Hyuuga. Huh. Who knew?

"Well..."

At that moment, the door slid open as a slim and tall figure slipped in, his back still turned to the class. The minute he turned around, the whole class felt a sense of wonder, amazement, and all were dazed. That person who had just entered had the most beautiful shoulder length hair of an amazing flaxen. His cerulean eyes held dashes of the most exotic color of indigo, beautifully curtained by a thick layer of long lashes. A genuine smile stretched upon his delicate features as he announced himself.

"Hello, class! I'll be your substitute teacher for about a month or so, courtesy of Iruka. My name is Naruto Uzumaki..."

The rest of what he said was distorted into the back of one Uchiha's mind, his inky eyes widening slightly. He stared over at Neji to see his reaction, and surprisingly, even he too was encaptured.

"Alright! Let's go around the classroom and everyone tell me your name, something you like and something you dislike, and then a thing about your dreams. We'll start with..." as the blonde looked down at his clipboard, he scanned over the names and randomly picked one, "Haruno-san!"

The pink haired girl stood up, emerald eyes looking to Naruto's deep blue.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like cute things and I despise...a monster named Ino-pig! I wish to become a doctor sometime in the future, as it is my dream to become like my grandma in that field."

A platinum haired girl gave an evil eye to Sakura, but the substitute blonde just smiled at the thought, uttered a "Nice to meet you, Haruno-san," and nodded to dismiss her.

"Next up...Hyuuga-san."

The class was a little silent.

"Um..." a lavender-eyed girl rose a little at the same time that a boy with similar looking eyes did.

"Hinata Hyuuga-chan?"

Neji flopped back down onto his seat, a bit exasperated that the beautiful blonde had called his cousin instead.

"U-uhh...m-my name is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. I l-like p-plants, especially l-lavenders and I d-don't know w-what I dislike. M-my dream is t-to be a florist one day."

A snort could be heard coming from Neji and some of his classmates snickered along.

The blond gave a curt look at Hinata's cousin and raised a brow.

"Do you find something funny, _Hyuuga-san_?"

Neji was a bit startled and looked up to see a stern look on Naruto's face.

"No, sir."

"Good," the blonde clapped his hands and gave a small smile, "let's move on."

The timid girl sat down and didn't dare to glance at Neji.

"Hmm..." his eyes lingered over Sasuke's on the clipboard, and looked up searching for a dark-haired boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke didn't move. He was still looking at the blonde's searching face until it settled on him and gave a dimpled smile.

A nudge from Neji indicated that it was his cue to introduce himself and he stiffly stood up.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like deep ocean-blue eyes and I dislike...dobes." Naruto's mouth twitched a little. "My dream is to take over my parent's business and to pass my brother someday."

At this, Naruto laughed a bell-like laugh and it earned him a swarm of confusion from the students.

"Sorry," Naruto wiped a tear away while clutching his stomach, "but your likes and dislikes is the exact same thing that Itachi had said, too."

Sasuke was astonished. This enchanting blonde knew someone as strict and aloof as his brother? His hands unconsciously clenched at the thought, red crescent shapes embedded into his palm.

"You know Itachi?" His voice came out cold, but curiosity lingered over it.

"Yep, me and Itachi go way back. I've been to the mansion many times before but I've never seen anyone besides Fugaku and Mikoto. How are they?"

"They're...alright I guess."

"You guess?" the blonde had a hand on his hips with a questioning look.

"Well, my parents have been away on business for some time now. I don't know when they'll be back." Sasuke stuck two hands in his pocket and sat down.

"Ahh...Tell Itachi hi for me then, will you?" Sasuke couldn't help but notice the twinkle in Naruto's eyes at the subject of Itachi, and felt a little annoyed.

"Hn."

"Ugh...you Uchiha's, always giving one-worded replies," Naruto rolled his eyes, his slender fingers rubbing his nose bridge at the deja vu he was going through.

"Alright class, let's continue then."

* * *

"What is love, class? Is it the hormones that create what love is, our 'physical desires'? Or is it actually the affection of an individual, our 'feelings'? Can anyone tell me? Just an idea is fine."

Sakura raised her hand and a few Sasuke fan girls whipped up their hands.

"Yes, Haruno-san?"

"Love is when you feel a need to protect, cherish or to be with another individual at all times. It is a strong affinity that almost everyone feels even if they don't want to because it's a natural process based on what an individual desires, seeks, and needs."

"Good job highlighting a few components of love, Haruno-san! You may sit down."

The pinkette sat down happily, ever the preppy scholar.

"I'm going to assign you guys a project."

Whining and dismayed murmurs could be made out amongst the students, especially a "troublesome" comment.

"Now, this project is not especially hard. I want you guys to write a paper, about 2-3 pages about what love is. You can use books, personal experience or even gather your own information from other people and sources. The time limit for this project will be a month, plenty of time for you guys to get a good start on it," a foxy grin broke out on the blonde's face. "After that, we will do a whip around the class, each person about 3-5 minutes talking about what their definition of love is. It doesn't have to be as formal or professional as you guys are usually expected to do, so don't worry so much."

Everyone in the class groaned, but a sharp glare from piercing blue eyes made everyone straighten their backs.

Naruto glanced down at his wristwatch, dismissing the class to the last 10 minutes remaining as he sat at his desk. Everyone all gathered into their little cliques, loners remained by themselves.

Sasuke's eyes were still intensely trained on the blonde. That was, until Neji put a hand on his shoulder.

"Admiring someone, are we?"

"Fuck off, Neji."

"Since when did _you_ become so interested in the sub?"

"Who said I was interested?"

"...so why have you been staring at him the whole hour then?"

"I wasn't staring."

"..."

"..."

"Let's all be truthful here, huh Uchiha. Even I was staring the entire time."

At this, Sasuke glared at Neji more heatedly than he sometimes did.

Neji gave Sasuke an incredulous look.

"I mean, if you don't think an ass like that isn't attractive, then I don't know what is. It's his fate to be a bottom."

"Hn."

Sasuke peered at Naruto again, noticing that the blonde had a group of boys boisterously asking him questions about "today's lesson."

One of the boys had a hand on Naruto's shoulders acting all chummy, and for some reason, Sasuke didn't like it. He glared holes into the boy and eventually, the boy backed off when he felt Sasuke's waves of anger.

He looked back to the blonde and was startled when Naruto lifted a hand to brush some of his loose locks. Right on his ears were piercings, a couple of them. Then, the image of Naruto with piercings in other 'places' made Sasuke feel tingly. Who knew whether the blonde was actually a really hot, wanton mess in bed or not.

He lowered his eyes to those light and naturally dark pink symmetrical lips, a tongue poking out to lap at them simultaneously while he was talking. Oh, Sasuke could only imagine the things he'd do to it when he took the blonde home and thrust into that round ass of his that Neji was looking at earlier.

Blue eyes looked up and caught Sasuke's own, crinkling when he saw Sasuke.

The blonde strolled his way and stopped about a foot in front of Sasuke's desk, hands on hips and smiled softly at Sasuke.

"Who are you staring at, Mr. Uchiha?" Naruto emphasized each syllable.

Sasuke looked calm on the outside, but internally, he was shocked that Naruto would be so direct with him.

"Hn. Just a dobe." Sasuke averted his eyes because he felt a little hot on his cheeks while staring at the blonde.

"WHAT." Naruto looked enraged, brows furrowed disapprovingly. "Tsk. You got that personality of yours from Itachi, huh."

At this, Sasuke got a bit irritated.

"You can't say that I got it from him, since if one is being such a dobe, anyone wouldn't have been able to help themselves," Sasuke mocked with a low chuckle.

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned a little red.

"So it's a family trait then that all Uchiha's have a stick up their ass? Excluding sweet Mikoto, of course."

"I believe that that's how Dobes judge everyone who tells them the truth."

"Oi, Bastard," Naruto hissed before the bell rung.

"Alright, I gotta go, _Sensei_."

Sasuke left with a smirk at the infuriated blonde, imagining pure night sky eyes dimming with lust beneath him.


End file.
